


Adrenaline

by Firalyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gladnis, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalyx/pseuds/Firalyx
Summary: Gladio can't sleep. Opting to tire himself out, he looks to his new lover for assistance while their companions are but an arms length away in the tiny tent they share.





	

From where they were, the ritzy resort city of Galdin Quey was just a moderate jog away. The wind was warm, the waves sighing softly in the distance, and faint chatter from the resort restaurant echoed against the rock wall behind them. A shorter distance away there was Prompto talking quietly as he snapped pictures of Noctis happily fishing at the dock. Meanwhile, Ignis was busy setting up his stove and prep area and Gladio gladly took charge of tent and fire setup.

They had a chance to not only stay at the camper just outside of Galdin Quey, but also a chance to stay at the expensive resort hotel for a “Royal discount”, but Gladio had other plans for the group, provided that he could sway them. He figured that Noct and Prompto would whine, but pretty much do whatever Ignis suggested. And although Ignis was a tough nut to crack, Gladio knew how to sway his lover… most of the time at least.

“I suppose that’s settled then.” Ignis was ready to resign himself to the thick mattresses, running hot water, and complimentary dry cleaning when Gladio stepped in.

“That’s… still a considerable amount of Gil. Let’s sleep out tonight, guys. Save some of that Gil for other stuff. Besides, Noct just caught that Trout. We shouldn’t let it spoil.”

Truth to be told, Gladio would have welcomed the comfortable sleep, but he was craving Ignis’ cooking and there was just something so relaxing and peaceful about camping that he’d always enjoyed. Not to mention that sitting around the campfire was something he cherished and enjoyed. Noct sighed, Prompto clicked his tongue, and Ignis shot him a strong stare that accused him for being the spoiled brat that he was.

Gladio smiled wide.

“Come on, Iggy. Fresh trout? We can stay at a hotel tomorrow. The weather is so nice right now anyway! Why would we want to waste it indoors?”

He could see Ignis’ jaw clench briefly before relaxing and that was the only indication of his reluctance. Ignis opened his mouth to answer until Noctis beat him to it.

“Sure, fine. It would be nice to get more fishing time in, too.”

Gladio’ grin went wide and he thought Ignis might summon actual daggers from his eyes.

“Of course, Noct,” then he turned to the hotel attendant. “Perhaps tomorrow. Thank you for the kind offer.”

_______________________

As Gladio began to hammer the last stake in the rune protected plateau, Ignis cleared his cleared his throat.

“I do hope you’re pleased with yourself.”

“Incredibly,” Gladio set the hammer down, done with his first task. He glanced over at the dock to make sure the boys were distracted before resting a hand on the small of Ignis’ back. “I’m sorry, Iggy. But I just had my heart set on this meal. Not too mad at me?”

His whisper was low and heavy, his lips spread into a slight grin when he noticed Ignis instinctively lean his body back against his hand.

“I suppose not. But you won’t deprive me from a proper bath tomorrow, I assure you.”

“I promise you’ll have your bath,” he let his hand slide a little lower. “I’ll even help you out…”

“I’ll consider it.” Gladio could see just the very corner of his lips lift up and that was enough for him.

At least until he woke up later that night to the sound of rain pattering on the tent. The blanket he had wrapped around him was thin, opting for that earlier while the rest of the party decided to stick to thicker blankets – an immediate regret as a chill raced up his back just a moment after a cold wind blew onto the tent. To his left, the prince was completely hidden under his blanket and Prompto turned away from him and Ignis, softly snoring. Ignis to his right seemed to be sleeping soundly although turned away from Gladio.

How did he get so lucky? Gladio wondered to himself as his eyes traced the elegant line of his back, his hips, his hair – still perfect even in sleep. He carefully slid towards Ignis, leaning over to see his face, soft and relaxed. It was an innocent moment until flickers of memories flashed in his mind – mainly memories of that usual cool, calm, and collected demeanor twisted into a face of pleasure.

Gladio let out a soft groan, realizing now he was rock hard. He briefly thought about jerking off for the sake of exhausting himself to get back to bed–  
Ignis then shifted a little, pressing his ass back conveniently against Gladio’s groin, almost as if he knew Gladio was there.

Rubbing one out suddenly seemed far less fun. He did a quick check, turning around to make sure his highness and best friend were still knocked out as he lifted Ignis’ blanket and slid his hand up and under his shirt.

Ignis was hot to the touch, his skin astoundingly soft as he scooted closer to press his entire body up against his lover. He traced his rib cage, his cut abdomen that he usually hid selfishly underneath pressed button ups and stiff coats, followed the dip from his belly button up to his chest and circled a bit before letting his thick fingers graze over his nipples. He heard his breath quicken just slightly, subconsciously urging him to continue and he did so without hesitation.

Gladio bit his lip to stifle a groan as he rolled his nipple between his thumb and index for just a moment longer and then reached over farther to give the other one his equal attention. Ignis was still at first, but then began to squirm a little, shivering against him as soft sighs escaped his now parted lips. His hand left his hard nipples now and trailed back down, right under his sleeping pants and over his boxer briefs, pleased beyond words when he felt his hand meet with an eager and equally as hard Ignis. Fingertips slid over the bulge and it was then that Ignis finally stirred.

“Gladio…,” Ignis rasped.

“Shh…,” Gladio’s hot breath settled over Ignis’ neck, voice a rumble as his lips came closer and right over his ear now. “Wouldn’t want to wake his highness…”  
“Now is not the time for this,” Ignis replied in a hushed growl.

Gladio replied by gripping Ignis’ erection firmly, massaging him through his boxer briefs, thumb pressing through the fabric and against the slit at the tip, where a bead of precum had already soaked through. He could feel his body tense up, Ignis’ hand and nails suddenly pressing into Gladio’s wrist.

“Tell me to stop, Iggy…,” Gladio whispered, the heel of his palm sliding down his shaft while his fingers cupped and played with his balls through his underwear. Ignis let out a shaky breath, instinctively pressing his hips forward against his hand and he knew that Ignis would kill him in the morning for this, but he would gladly take his punishment.

Behind them there was a rustling and although Ignis stopped cold, Gladio’s hand kept moving, fingers back at the tip to tease him as he looked back just to see Prompto shift a little – and then resume snoring. It was then that the adrenaline began to pump through Gladio, his hand now leaving the bulge only to dip below the waistband of Ignis’ boxer briefs to properly handle his lover’s throbbing dick.

“We’re going to get caught,” Ignis hissed through clenched teeth.

“That wasn’t a no,” Gladio grinned against his ear and then dipped his head to bite gently at Ignis’ neck. The rain continued to patter against the tent, though it was starting to let up and without that noise, it was considerably more quiet with only Prompto’s snoring and the hot whispers between the two men that were awake. Ignis opened his mouth slightly but swallowed back the moan that threatened to spill out as Gladio started slowly stroking his dick. Gladio started rocking his own erection up against Ignis’ ass in time with his strokes, careful breath steady. The older man’s eyes closed as he imagined Ignis’ slender, muscular frame naked and on top of him, bouncing on his cock which is where he would prefer to have Ignis right about now, but this was just fine.

Another shuffle could be heard behind them but Ignis’ body refused to obey him as he rocked his hips ever so slightly back against Gladio’s body and then forward against his fist. Gladio glanced back – the prince was on his stomach now, the covers sliding down from over his head but he was turned away from them for the time being. Nothing was said. The only confirmation of an “all clear” was Gladio’s hand moving a little faster now, his hips rolling forward against Ignis as he let out a very low, soft groan.

Ignis panted quietly and reached back, his hand sliding between their bodies to cup Gladio’s erection through his pants. Gladio’s jaw clenched as he felt him rub… and then tug at his pants.

“Do it.” Ignis whispered, barely able to keep his voice firm with Gladio’s dick twitching at the command. More silence as they pulled away from each other just to slide out of the bottom half of their clothing and to ensure the blankets kept them mostly hidden. The only sounds that could be heard was Noctis’ sleepy breathing, Prompto’s soft snoring, sporadic droplets of the passing rain on the tent, the distant crashing of waves against the shore, and the two lovers trying to keep their breathing stable through the shifting of bodies and the whisper of clothes rustling. This was going to be tricky, but they were up for the challenge.

Ignis turned onto his back with Gladio looming over him just long enough to grin before he bent over to bury his face against Ignis’ neck. He slid his fingers in Ignis’ mouth, feeling his hot tongue dancing around them and getting them wet with his saliva for the rough preparation. There wasn’t a lot of time… gods know that they didn’t want the sleeping boys to wake up in the middle of it all, so Ignis would have to adjust quickly but neither one seemed to mind. Gladio pulled his hand back, dipped between Ignis’ legs and pressed against his entrance. Ignis relaxed as the first finger entered, breathing hitching sharply by Gladio’s ear as he slid deeper, pulled out and then pushed in for long enough to feel Ignis adjust before the second one entered him.

Gladio’s dick was throbbing, hearing Ignis trying to keep himself together, breath positively trembling and shaking so quietly and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. The urgency to be inside of him was building up and when he felt that it was good enough, he pulled his fingers out, positioned himself at his pulsing hole and pressed forward.

This was the fun part for Gladio. He lifted his head up and watched Ignis’ face. He watched his usual poker face shatter, his eyes glazed over now with pleasure, half-lidded as his mouth dropped open to let out a shaky sigh. Slowly he pressed his hips forward as he kept watching him, Gladio allowing a hand to slide up his lover’s body to tug and pinch his nipple and feeling so pleased when he felt him shudder underneath him.

Once he was flush, he took a moment to lean down, lips by Ignis’ ear.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Iggy. Goddamn…”

And without giving him a moment to even reply, he pulled his hips back only to slide his full, thick dick into him again. The pace began, both of them breathing quietly but heavily and uneven. They stayed close to each other, trying to bury their moans in each others’ neck and sometimes having to resort to biting the other just to keep themselves quiet. They heard a shift beside them and slowed down only momentarily before picking up the pace again; There wasn’t enough time to draw this out like they wanted to.

“Gladi–” Ignis couldn’t help himself but quickly bit down on the bigger man’s neck to let the rest of his name out in a whimper.

“Say it. Say my name,” Gladio panted, hips moving faster, his resolve crumbling as he moved a hand between them and started to jerk Ignis off in time with his thrusts. Gladio was close…

“Gladiolus…,” Ignis panted, knowing how Gladio loved it when he used his full name in bed. In reaction to hearing him so seductively say his name, Gladio pressed himself relentlessly into Ignis even after he was already completely inside him.

“Fuck,” Gladio’s voice trembled as he fucked Ignis harder, jerked Ignis off faster, and inevitably let out a soft moan so shaky, it made Ignis’ dick jump in his lover’s hand. “Iggy…”

Next to them, the two sleeping boys tossed and turned a little bit, not yet awake but it was getting harder to stay quiet and the sounds of soft moans and heavier breathing was starting to fill the tent. Gladio turned his head to catch sight of his Ignis, looking at his mouth open and desperately trying to control his breathing. He captured his mouth immediately, kissing him deeply, tongue sliding in and licking his which only resulted in Ignis letting out a soft whimper. His body tensed beneath Gladio’s and he could feel Ignis’ dick throbbing, pulsing… he was right there, right on the edge…

“Come for me, Iggy…” Gladio panted as soon as he pulled away, both of them breathless and quietly trying to gasp for air. A couple more pumps and Ignis arched his back as his nails scraped Gladio’s back. As Ignis came between the both of them, his body clenched tightly around Gladio’s cock, pulling his orgasm out of him while Gladio groaned at the feeling of the tight heat around him. They both moaned softly adn gripped each other tightly while they rode out their orgasms together, forgetting about their two sleeping companions next to them as their hearts pounded and then eventually slowed down though their breathing stayed heavy and uneven.

They looked around as Ignis rubbed Gladio’s biceps tenderly, seeing Prompto and Noctis both under their own blankets now. Gladio grinned.

“Think they woke up?” He asked.

“I hope for your sake they didn’t,” Ignis then shifted a little. “We should get some rest.”

Gladio nodded and grabbed his tank top, cleaning Ignis’ body and his hand before very slowly pulling his hips back to disconnect. Ignis let out a groan and after they quickly put their discarded clothes back on, Gladio dared to wrap his arm around Ignis, trapping him against his body. Ignis settled back against him comfortably and smiled as the last of the adrenaline faded and sleep took over.


End file.
